Love Which Confusing
by Lim Rin Rin
Summary: "Penguntit anjing, namaku adalah Sasuke..., Sasuke Uchiha."/"Penguntit anjing, kau tahu aku tak akan memangilmu penguntit anjing lagi, melainkan akan memangilmu dengan sebutan baru, yaitu PENGUNTIT saja."/"Aku sakit.".. delete/"Apartemen nomor 221."/"Sakura, cepatlah.. kita tidak punya banyak waktu."/"KUBILANG BERHENTI..." teriaknya lagi./ Chapter 5 update !
1. Chapter 1

**Love Which Confusing**

.

.

.

**Author: fic ini edit'tan dari K-Drama yang paling saya suka ^^, K-Drama itu berjudul:**

**Flower Boy Next Door**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : AU, OC, Typo, Geje, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelum membaca fic ini, akan sangat membantu jika kita mengetahui siapa saja tokoh dan pemeran dalam fic ini. Langsung saja lihat siapa mereka ^^**

**(Haruno Sakura) **

**Digambarkan sebagai seorang Rabunzel masa kini, ia mengunci diri di dalam apartemennya (apartemen N0. 221) untuk bersembunyi dari dunia ini tanpa seorangpun mengetahui alasanya. Ia mendapat penghasilan minim sebagai pengedit naskah. Ia sebenranya bisa menjadi blogger terkenal karena ia memilliki banyak tips hidup bijak dan sederhana, tetapi ia tidak bisa bersentuhan dengan dunia luar. Ia bukan orang yang bisa melanggar melanggar aturan bahkan dalam aturan membuang sampah sekalipun. Tapi kali ini ia melanggar aturan. Ia mempunyai kebiasaan mengintip Itachi Uchiha, seorang dokter tampan yang tinggal di apartemen seberang. Sakura pertama kali bertemu dengan Itachi secara tak sengaja saat ia keluar apartemennya sesaat musing dingin lalu. Suatu hari, Sakura tertangkap basah oleh Sasuke Uchiha (adik kandung Itachi Uchiha), dan ssat itulah dunia Rabunzel mulai berguncang dan terbuka.**

**(Uchiha Sasuke)**

**Seorang jenius yang sangat menyukai dunia anime. Ia kembali ke Jepang untuk pertama kalinya mempormosikan anime terbarunya. Tapi selai itu ia juga ingin bertemu denga Hyuga Hinata, cinta pertamanya. Bukan untuk kembali padanya tapi untuk melepaskan Hinata pada kakak kandungnya Itachi Uchiha, ia mengetahui perasaan keduanya dan keraguan mereka untuk bersama karena memikirkan perasaan Sasuke.****Pada hari pertama Sasuke kembali, ia merasa ada yang mengawasi apartemen kakaknya dan memergoki Sakura. Ia menyadari Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang kesepian dan menutup diri dari semua orang. Ia ingin mengajari Sakura bahwa Sakura bisa berhasil jika berusaha sekuatnya dan percaya diri.**

**Usahanya untuk merubah Sakura berhasil, seiring berjalanya waktu Sasuke mulai meyukai sakura.**

**(Uchiha Itachi)**

**Kakak kandung Uchiha Sasuke yang tinggal di apartemen mewah seberang apartemen Sakura. Pintar, hangat, penyuka binatang, sopan, dan senyum yang menawan... yang ia sendiri tidak meyadari kalu dia adalah pria yang sempurna. Sampai sasuke tinggal beramanya, ia tidak pernah tahu kalau selama ini Sakura sering mengawasinya. Ia jatuh cinta kepata Hinata Saat ia berkunjung ke London setahun lalu untuk mengunjungu adiknya. Tapi karena ia tahu Sasuke menganggap Hinata cinta sejati, ia menyembunyikan perasaannya kepada Hinata dan kembali ke Jepang. Ia pikir tidak ada yang tahu perasaanya kepada hinata.**

**(Akasuna No Sasori)**

**Tinggal dia apartemen No. 220, Sasori adalah seorang pria yang terkesan agak ceroboh di fic ini. Sasori sangat suka bila melihat Sakura, Sepertinya Sasori juga menyukai Sakura.**

**(Yamanaka Ino)**

**Teman sekelas Sakura saat SMP dan SMA. Sekarang ia menjadi CEO di sebuah mall dan penampilanya yang sempurna menawan banyak pria. Tapi saat bersama teman-teman wanitanya, ia tak segan megeluarkan kata-kata kasar. Dulu ia sahabat Sakura namun selalu berada di bawah bayang-bayang sakura.**

**(Deidara)**

**Ia teman dekat Sasori dan sekarang tinggal satu apartemen dengan Sasori.**

**(Hyuga Hinata)**

**Ia adalah alasan utama kembalinya Sasuke ke Jepang. Hinata adalah sahabat terbaik sasuke, dan cinta pertama Sasuke, yang telah berbagi kenangan indah bersama Sasuke di London. Dia adalah wanita berjiwa bebas yang bisa mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura terbangun karena bunyi alaram. Ia tinggal dalam sebuah apartemen kecil. Di dinding apartemen Sakura berbaris tempelan kertas post-it. Buku-buku tersusun rapi di atas meja. Sakura adalah seorang aditor pengoreksi naskah/buku.

Nama lengkapnya Haruno Sakura.

Mungkin karena pekerjaannya itulah Sakura terbangun bukan di kasurnya, melainkan di lantai yang sangat dingin. Sakura cuma beralas kantung tidur setelah semalaman membaca buku. Untuk menghangatkan diri, ia semalaman tidur dengan memeluk botol minuman berisi air hangat. Sekarang air dibotol itu sudah menjadi dingin.

Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya sedikit, lalu mengulurkan tangannya keluar untuk meraih kotak susu yang terletak di luar apartemennya. Di kotak susu itu, ada sebuah pesan kecil bertuliskan: _Semoga harimu menyenangkan_. Sakura sudah sering menerima pesan kecil di kotak susunya setiap pagi, Sakura menempelkan pesan kecil itu di dinding, Kemudian ia membuka tirai apartemennya.

Di apartemen sebelah, tampak seorang pria menggeliatkan tubuhnya tanda ia baru bangun tidur. Sakura tersenyum dengan lembut. "Apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak?" tanyanya pada seorang pria itu. Mungkin pria itu tidak mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, karena suara Sakura tidak terlalu keras. Pria itu bernama Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi jelas tidak tau ada seorang gadis yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya, dari luar jendela. Itachi kemudian menyalakan TV-nya lalu mulai berolah raga. Dengan segera Sakura mengikuti aktivitas Itachi. Sakura juga ikut menyalakan Tv-nya. Itachi berlari di treadmill, sedangkan sakura berlari-lari kecil mengelilingi ruangan apartemennya sambil terus mengikuti gerak-gerik Itachi.

Itachi kemudain sarapan dengan roti dan kopiccino. Lalu Sakura langsung duduk sambil memakan sarapannya, roti dan susu. Setelah sarapan Itachi membersihkan apartemenya dengan menggunakan alat vacuum cleaner. Sementara Sakura menyapu apartemenya sendiri dengan menggunakan sapu. Entah Sakura menyapu berisih atau tidak, karena Sakura Cuma menyapu di dekat jendela.

**( Author: Lol :)) )**

Akhirnya Itachi berangkat kerja. Sakura tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya seperti seorang istri mengantar suaminya berkerja. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan," gumamnya.

* * *

Di pesawat seorang pria sibuk sendiri mengerjakan sesuatu. Tempat duduknya berantakan, dan barang-barang berserakan. Banyak orang memperhatikan kegiatan pria itu dengan tatapan aneh. Pramugari yang mengantarkan minuman mengernyit sebal meliha kekacauan itu. Tetapi pada saat pria itu mengangkat wajahnya melihat sang pramugari dengan senyuman menawanya, denga segera wajah pramugari berubah menjadi cerah dan senyum yang manis pada pria itu.

Terdengar suara tangis anak kecil dari bagian belakang pesawat. Pria itu kemudain berjalan menuju tempat duduk si anak kecil, melewati para penumpang wanita yang tidak bisa tidak menoleh kagum melihatnya. Yup, Uchiha Sasuke, memiliki kemampuan membuat semua wanita terpesona.

Bagaiman dengan anak kecil? Anak kecil yang tadinya menangis itu berhasil ditenangkan oleh Sasuke dengan pesawat-pesawat dari kertas yang dibuatnya sepanjang jalan. Anak kecil itu sangat senang saat Sasuke memberikan pesawan-pesawatan itu untuknya. Tampaknya selain mempunyai wajah yang tampan, Sasuke juga memiliki kepribadian periang dan juga kreatif.

Saat melewati pabean, lagi-lagi Sasuke berhasil membuat seorang gadis tersenyum. Gadis itu sepertinya pegawai baru yang sedang menjalani traning dan mengantuk karena bosan. Sasuke mengarahkan kameranya pada gadis itu namun petugas pabean menegurnya. Tidak boleh menggunakan kamera disitu (seakan untuk meyakinkan, di meja pabean tertempel gambar kamera dicoret).

Sasuke menyerahkan paspornya sambil tetap tersenyum, tak terpengaruh dengan teguran tadi. Petugas pabean membaca paspor Sasuke, petugas itu kemudian langsung bingung melihat Sasuke. Kemudian petugas itu berbicara kepada Sasuke dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

Sasuke juga langsung bingung dengan cara bicara petugas pabean itu. Kemudian Sasuke mulai berbicara menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Maaf, anda tidak usah berbicara dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris, karena saya bisa menggunakan bahasa Jepang, kata Sasuke.

Sasuke menjawab dengan ceria, ia berkata bahwa ia merasa sudah berteman dengan petugas pebean itu.

"Aku berbahasa jepang dengan baik, bukan?" Aku pindah kenegara lain saat aku berusiah 10 tahun, dan terbiasa disebut jenius di sekolah. Kebanyakan orang dengan dua kewarganegaraan di sana tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang. Tapi ayahku tidak pernah mengijinkan aku berbahasa Inggris di rumah, " celoteh Sasuke. Walau ia hanya berdehem, ayahnya akan langsung memukul kepalanya. saat itulah ia tahu kepala tangan lebih berguna dalam mendisiplinkan anak dari pada uang. Sasuke berbicara dengan lucu hingga si gadis kembali tersenyum.

Petugas pabean bertanya mengapa Sasuke datang ke jepang. "Baaakk! Untuk menembakkan panah asmara, "jawab Sasuke sambil berpura-pura memanah si petugas.

Ternyata Sasuke orang yang cukup dikenal. Banyka orang dan wartawan yang sudah menanti kedatangannya. Para wanita bahkan teriak histeris.

Wartawan kemudian bertanya kepada Sasuke mengenai anime yang dibuat Sasuke. Mereka ingin tahu apakah Sasuke telah mendapat tawaran berkerja di _Pixar Anime. _Sebuah perusaan di Jepang telah menawarkan pekerjaan dengan gaji tinggi. Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Matanya menatap seorang gadis yang berjalan kearahnya. Ia tak menghiraukan lagi para wartawan dan tersenyum pada gadis itu. Gadis itu adalah Hyuga Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum pada Hinata. Keduanya jelas saling kenal.

* * *

Di tempat lain, Sakura sedang bekerja di apartemennya. Ia mendapat sebuah telepon dari atasannya, Tsunade. Sakura berjanji akan mengirim hasil pekerjaannya setelah makan siang. Ia meminta bagian selanjutnya yang harus ia edit dikirmkan melalui pos. sepertinya atasanya menawarkan diri untuk mengantar ke apartemen Sakura. Sakura buru-buru berkata apartemennya sangat dekat dengan kantor pos hingga ia bisa mengambilnya sendiri.

Sakura berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk meminta uang kontraknya di muka. Tapi ia tak sanggup.

Sebuah berita di TV menarik perhatian Sakura. Seorang pria ditangkap karena memasang kamera pengintai di apartemen Itachi. Sakura menganggap pria itu kurang kerjaan mengawai apartemen Sasori. Sakura langsung mengambil teropongnya lalu mengawasi anjing Itachi yang berkeliaran sendirian di aparetemen.

**( Author: Hmmm, sebenarnya siapa yang kurang kerjaanya? '-'a )**

****Tiba-tipa terdengar pengumuman untuk para penghuni apartemen. Sore ini akan diadakan demo para penghuni, dan barang siapa para penghuni yang tak datang akan didenda mulai hari ini.

"Khususnya ada seorang penghuni yang tidak pernah menghadiri demo sejak pindah kemari. Kami benar-benar berharap anda datang hari ini. Dan pemimpin demo hari ini adalah penghunu apartemen 220 di lantai 5," seru satpam di pengeras suara. Sakura tahu betul bahwa dialah yang di maksud satpam tidak pernah hadir.

* * *

Deidara memangil satpam itu. Satpam itu mengenali Sasori sebagai penghuni apartemen 220 lantai 5 yang akan memimpin demo tapi ia tidak mengenali Deidara. Deidara berkata ia sudah lama tinggal dengan Sasori.

Deidara protes karena tagihannya jauh lebih besar dari pada tagihan apartemen 221 (apartemen Sakura). Satpam beralasan sebisa mungkin karena apartemen itu hanya ditinggalin seorang gadis sendirian.

Deidara baru tahu ada seorang gadis tinggal di apartemen sebelah. Sasori menyuruh Deidara untuk tak usah mempermasalahkan hal itu tapi Deidara merasa itu tak adil. Memangnya satpam membeda-bedakan pria dan wanita?

"Terserah... atau bicara saja langsung dengan penghuni 221," gerutu satpam.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Sasori malah protes ia harus mengenakan selendang kertas untuk menggelar demo. Satpam berkata Sasori bisa menghemat banyak uang jika berhasil dalam demo ini.

Tak terasa, para penghuni telah berkumpul di halaman apartemen. Sasori didaulat memimpin demo. Dengan ogaj-ogahan, Sasori mulai memimpin demo.

"Berikan hak kami," katanya dengan tak bersemangat.

"Kau itu masih muda. Ayo lebih keras lagi," bisik satpam.

Deidara berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gelinya.

"Berikan hak kami... " Ucap Sasori sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Para penghuni mengikuti ucapanya, sama-sama tak bersemangat.

* * *

**TBC **

**Note from Author****: Konnichiwa, minna-san. Chapter 1 sudah selesai! Gimana? Apa ceritanya gak seru?...ya udah deh ga nanya lagi akan saya lanjutkan ke chapter berikutnya, kerena ceritanya masih sangat panjang... XD**

******arigato gozaimasu cause dah baca cerita Gaje ini. Hehehe... :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Which Confusing **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 udah jadi nih, baca aja XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura berusaha mencari tahu apakah denda karena tidak ikut demo itu memang sah.

Perhatiannya teralihkan saat ia melihat lampu apartemen Itachi menyala. Sakura tahu belum waktunya bagi Itachi untuk pulang kerja. Ia mengambil teropongnya lalu mengamati Itachi. Itachi sepertinya mengambil dokumen yang tertinggal lalu mengambil teko air panas untuk membuat minuman. Sakura melihat Itachi menjawab telepon. Itachi menaruh teko air panas itu begitu saja di atas meja lalu pergi.

Masalahnya, teko air panas itu tidak di taruh dengan benar dan mulai tak seimbang. Sakura melihat anjing Itachi tidur di bawah meja, tepat diwah teko itu diletakkan. Jika teko air panas itu jatuh, maka akan menimpa anjing itu. Sakura memperhatikannya dengan khawatir. Teko itu terus bergoyang dan terjatuh! Sakura berteriak sambil menutup wajahnya, tak berani melihat apa yang terjadi pada anjing Itachi.

Sakura berlari keluar. Satpam terkejut saat melihat sakura. Sasori dan Deidara langsung memperhatikan Sakura. Bunyi klakson mobil mengejutkan mereka. Mobil Itachi hendak keluar dan para demonstran menghalangi jalan keluar.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri mobil Itachi tapi ia berhenti oleh Deidara yang mengajak berkenalan. Sakura tak berani menatap wajah Deidara. Deidara bertanya apakah Sakura memiliki keahlian khusus untuk mengurangi biaya pemeliharan apartemen. Sakura melihat mobil Itachi keluar dari halaman apartemen.

"Aku akan menuliskanya untuk mu," kata Sakura tanpa melihat wajah Deidara. Ia kembali berlari mengejar mobil Itachi. Lalu naik taksi.

Sasori terus memperhatikan Sakura, kemudian Sasori memangil taksi, dan mengikuti Sakura. Terdengar suara teriakan satpam yang memangil Sasori, "Tunggu!, siapa yang akan memimpin demo ini?, hei kau anak muda jangan pergi begitu saja…!" kata satpam dengan penuh amarah.

Taksi Sakura terus mengikuti mobil Itachi. Sakura membuka kaca jendela dan berusaha memangil Itachi. Suaranya terlalau kecil hingga Itachi tak mendengarkanya.

Itachi memarkir mobilnya di suatu tempat. Sakura berhasil menyusulnya dan mengikuti Itachi. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat dekat dengan Itachi dan dengan mudah bisa menepuk punggungnya atau memanggilnya. Tapi Sakura tak sanggup. Ia berhenti berjalan. Saat ia hendak berseru tentang anjing Itachi, tiba-tiba seorang pria berdiri di hadapan sakura. Sasori!

* * *

Di tempat lain.

Sasuke menikmati nyanyian Hinata. Ia bertanya lagu itu tentang apa?, kedengaranya lagu itu tentang kemarahan.

"Itu lagu nasional. Apa kau tau artinya mengapa aku sampai mengingat lagu itu?" Tanya Hinata.

Sasuke menebak Hinata ingin mendapatakan kewarganegaran Jepang. Hinata heran mengapa Sasuke tidak terkejut Hinata hendak menjadi warganegara Jepang. Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Sepanjang tahun ini… setiap hari… aku benar-benar merindukanmu," kata Sasuke.

Hinata terdiam senjenak. Ia lalu memukul kepala Sasuke dan bersoloroh kalau ia juga merindukan Sasuke setiap hari. Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan meyuruh Sasuke pergi karena sebentar lagi orang-orang akan berdatangan.

Sasuke berkata ia hendak menjadi dewa cinta. Tapi ia harus berhati-hati menembakkan panah asmaranya agar tidak terjadi kekacauan. Karena itu ia akan bertanya dan meneliti terlebih dahulu.

"Pria yang kaucintai… apakah Uchiha Itachi? Tannyaya. Hinata keget, dan langsung menatap Sasuke.

* * *

Itachi naik ke dalam sebuah mobil di mana para teman-temannya sudah menjemputnya. Sakura tak berdaya melihat Itachi pergi. Sementara Sasori dengan mudahnya memuji keindahan mata Sakura. Ia kemudian bertanya mengapa Sakura mengenakan pakaian tipis di musim dingin? Dan kau mengejar laki-laki itu kan, tapi apa kau tahu jalanya?

"Apa aku tahu jalannya? Aku tahu... aku terlalu tahu." kata Sakura.

"Heh? Jadi kau tahu jalanya? Apa kau mau membicarakanya sambil jalan-jalan?" tanya Sasori girang.

"Saat itu musim gugur... saat terakhir aku keluar dari rumahku," kata Sakura. Ia mengarahkan pandanganya ke langit. Walau bingung, Sasori juga ikut melihat ke langit.

_**-flash back-**_

_Sakura mengangkat tangannya menutupi cahaya matahari. Tiba-tiba seorang pria berdiri di sana, menghalangi cahaya matahari. Uchiha Itachi. Itachi menoleh pada Sakura. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, pura-pura tak melihat apa-apa. Kemudian Itachi berjalan pergi._

_Sakura mengikuti Itachi pergi. Ia mengikuti Iatchi dari belakang. Sakura melihat Itachi memungut seekor anak anjing yang di buang di dalam kardus. Itachi melindungi anak anjing itu dengan jaketnya lalu tersenyum._

___**-end of flash back-**_

"Aku pertama kali melihat pria itu pada musing gugur."

"Jadi kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?" kata Sasori dengan lesu. Sepertinya dia cemburu.

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku merasa cintaku berakhir dengan cepat. Aku terlalu cepat harus mengucapakan selamat berpisah. Akan jauh lebih baik jika aku mengakhirinya di sana. berakhir dalam suatu sore."

"Oh begitu," jawab Sasori semakin lesu.

_**-flash back-**_

_Setelah bertemu dengan Itachi hari itu, malamnya Sakura membeli minuman dingin dan mendapat hadiah undian sebuah teropong. Sakura sangat senang dengan teropong barunya. Ia sedang bermain-main dengan teropongnya saat ia menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya di aparteman seberang, berikut anjing yang telah di rawat. Ia merasa itu adalah takdir_

_____**-end of flash back-**_

Sasori mulai menggigil kedinginan mendengar curhat Sakura. Ia ingin menyuruh Sakura untuk pulang bersama ke aparteman mereka masing-masing.

Sakura menoleh menatap Sasori. Tapi tiba-tiba ia berseru, "Oh tidak anjingnya!" kata Sakura dengan cemas, dia baru ingat kalau anjingnya Itachi dalam bahaya.

Sasori kebingungan melihat Sakura tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja di hadapanya. Dengan segera dia mengejarnya.

* * *

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke walau wajahnya membenarkan. Sasuke berkata kalau tebakanya pasti benar, bukan?. Hinata hanya memasang wajah serius mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Hinata.

Sasuke tetap bersikap riang sebisa mungkin dan mengajak Hinata makan malam bersama besok. Ia akan memasakkan spaghetti dan menyuruh Hinata datang ke apartemen Itachi. Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Sesaat ia tidak segembira yang diperlihatkanya tapi tak lama kemudian ia kembali tersenyum dan pergi.

* * *

Demostrasi telah selesai. Satpam meminta para penghuni berkumpul kembali besok untuk berdemo. Deidara bertanya sampai kapan mereka akan terus berdemo. Tentu saja sampai mendapatkan uangnya, jawab satpam.

Deidara melihat Sakura dan Sasori telah kembali. Ia terus melihat Sakura yang berlari tergesa-gesa dari jauh.

Sedangkan Sasori terlihat berpura-pura tidak melihat Deidara dia terlalu senang mengikuti Sakura. Walaupun sepanjang perjalanan pulang Sakura terus diam, tetapi dia mengagap itu sangat menyenangkan.

Deidara tidak tahan lagi melihat sahabat baiknya begitu cuek denganya. Deidara langsung menarik lengan jaket milik Sasori. Sasori sangat marah di perlakukan Deidara seperti menarik anak anjing yang tidak bersalah. Akhirnya Deidara mulai angkat bicara.

"Hei Sasori, kenapa kau malah berjalan-jalan dengan perempuan itu?" tanya Deidara kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Sasori dengan cuek.

"Aishhh, kau pergi begitu saja dan meningalkan ku sendiri di sini!, kau tahu satpam cerewet itu malah menyuruhku untuk menggantikanmu memimpin demo konyol ini!" jawab Deidara dengan penuh amarah.

"Itu cuma masalah kecil, kenapa kau begitu mengagapnya sangat besar."

"Bukanya berterima kasih malah memarahiku seperti itu."

"Kau terlalu banyak maunya," jawab Sasori lagi.

"Apakah susah menjawab terima kasih?"

"Oke-oke... AKU SANGAT BETERIMA KASIH KEPADAMU, kau puas."

"Aku rasa belum."

"Apa lagi maumu."

"Aku cuma mau kau mentraktirku makan malam."

"Mentraktirmu! aku tidak mau."

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Apakah aku harus mengulanginya lagi!"

"Aishhh, lupakan."

**( Author: Deidara sepertinya kalah berdebat dengan Sasori XD )**

Bersama dengan itu sebuah taksi berhenti tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Deidara terkejut saat melihat Sasuke turun dari taksi.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Sakura menelpon telepon darurat dan memberitahukan soal anjing Itachi kepada petugas. Ia lalu berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Itachi , dan memangil-manggil anjing itu.

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Sakura semakin ketakutan. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? kau baik-baik saja, Hitam? Hitammm (anjing itu berwarna hitam)... " rengek Sakura sedih, "Kasihan, sakitkah?" Sakura mulai menangis.

saat ia menoleh, ia melihat...

LOL...Sasuke meniru ekspresi Sakura^^ Sakura melompat ketakutan. Sasuke bertanya apa yang dilakukan Sakura di sana. Sakura tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Sasuke, ia malah cepat-cepat merangkak dan berlari pergi.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Deidara dan Sasori membicarakan Sasuke sambil menunggu lift. Deidara yakin yang dilihatnya adalah Sasuke. Deidara bersanksi ia melihat Sasuke masih sangat muda. Deidara menjelaskan kalau Sasuke baru berusia 16 tahun saat mulai bekerja di sola studio.

Lift terbuka. Deidara langsung masuk. Tapi Sasori sepertinya menunggu seseorang. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian Sakura muncul. Deidara mengajak Sakura naik lift bersama mereka. Sasori pura-pura bersikap cuek padahal ia memperhatikan reaksi Sakura. Sakura memalingkan tubuhnya hingga pintu lift tertutup.

Deidara bertanya mengapa Sasori tidak menahan pintu lift agar Sakura bisa masuk. Sasori bukanya menjawab pertanyaan Deidara dulu, dia malah balik bertanya mengapa Deidara tidak memencet tombol pintu lift agar tetap terbuka. Ia berkata bagaimanapun juga Sakura tidak akan masuk. kepribadianya memang seperti itu.

Sakura berjalan kembali ke apartemenya. Terdengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Sakura menegang dan mulai ketakutan. Orang yang ada di belakangnya segera memegang pundak Sakura. Sakura melompat ketakutan. Ternyata satpam.

Satpam itu heran mengapa Sakura selalu terkejut setiap kali melihatnya. Tapi ia senang melihat Sakura keluar juga dari apartemenya. Ia bertanya kemana Sakura pergi, tadinya ia pikir Sakura hendak mengikuti demo. Sakura bertanya mengenai denda.

Rupanya denda itu hanya ancaman kosong satpam agar Sakura mau mengikuti demo. Ia menasihati Sakura untuk berhemat uang sejak masih muda. Ia juga memberi tahu kalu Sakura mendapat giliran menjadi pemimpin demo besok, jadi Sakura harus datang. Sakura tak mampu menolak.

* * *

Sasori mendapati Deidara yang sedang mengintip di luar jendela. Deidara sedang mencari tahu di apartemen mana Sasuke tinggal. Sasori bertanya apakah Deidara tahu kalu mengintip orang lain itu ilegal. Deidara tidak perduli ucapan Sasori, kemudian dia melanjutkan acara mengintipnya lagi. Sasori sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap sahabatnya yang satu ini. Kemudian Sasori menjewer telinga deidara dan menariknya menjauh dari jendela.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Sakura terduduk lemas di apartemnya. Ia lalu teringat kembali pada anjing Itachi dan melihat ke seberang. Ia malah melihat pria lain di apartemen itu. Pria yang tadi mengejutkanya di depan pintu apartemen Itachi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura curiga.

Sasuke mengeluarkan barang-barangnya di apartemen Itachi. Ia lalu memakan snacknya sambil melihat keluar jendela. Sakura cepat-cepat bersembunyi. Sementara itu, Sasuke memandangi gedung apartemen Sakura. Ia mengangap gedung itu sudah tua dan sangat dekat dengan apartemen Itachi. Ia bahkan bisa melihat isi apartemen seberang.

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mengintip lagi. Sasuke merasa ada yang mengawasinya dan menoleh. Sakura bersembunyi. Rasa penasaran membuat Sakura ingin kembali meliat Sasuke. Sasuke lagi-lagi menoleh. Melihat tak ada orang, Sasuke kembali membereskan barang-barangnya.

Sakura sekarang lebih leluasa mengintip kembali. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke berlari ke jendela. Sakura langsung merunduk kelantai saking terkejutnya. Sasuke tak melihat siapa-siapa lalu membaringkan dirinya di sofa.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Dus botol minuman kosong milik Sakura berjatuhan ke lantai karena sudah terlalu penuh. Sakura membuang botol-botol itu ketempat sampah. Ia hendak kembali ke apartemenya tapi tidak tahan melihat dus-dus berserakan di jalan. Ia lalu membereskanya.

Sementara itu Sasori keluar untuk membuang sampah. Ia melihat Sakura yang sedang membereskan dus-dus yang berserakan lalu tersenyum. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasori.

"Seberapa rapuh dan mekutkan cinta yang tak terbalaskan? Walau cinta tak terbalas selalu mendapatkan jalan masuk, begitu cinta itu terjebak di dalam, ia tak bisa mendapatkan jalan keluar. Walau aku yang pertama kali memeulinya, jika ia pergi dari pendanganku pada suatu hari nanti tanpa sepengetahuanku, cinta itu akan berakhir begitu saja tanpa tujuan. Tidak pernah medapatkan kesempatan untuk berbunga, cinta yang tidak akan pernah berbuah... seperti buah benih yang terlupakan. Itu adalah cinta tak terbalas." ketik Sakura di komputernya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya. Itachi kembali ke apartemen dan mendapati apartemenya berantakan, juga Sasuke yang tidur di sofanya. Itachi tersenyum melihat Sasuke dan hendak meyelimutinya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berteriak. Ia hanya berpura-pura tidur. Itachi tertawa meliah Sasuke yang mengerjainya. Kemudian Sasuke memeluk Itachi seperti anak anjing yang memeluk tuannya.

"Kaaak!" serunya.

"Sudah setahun sejak aku terakhir melihatmu. aku sudah sangat rindu kepadamu."

"Aku juga rindu kepadamu ka." Sasuke kembali memeluk Itachi. Itachi mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sudah lama Itachi meminta Sasuke berkunjung ke Jepang tapi Sasuke tidak pernah mau. Ia senang Sasuke sudah mau datang.

Sasuke berkata ia sangat tersentuh dengan sambutan hangat Itachi. Kerena itu ia meminta TV baru. Sasuke menunjuk TV Itachi yang kecil. Ia mengerutu itu adalah layar kompi, buakn TV. Itachi hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Jika tidak, bagaimana kalau sebuah mobil? Apa kakak akan membelikanku sebuah mobil,' rayu Sasuke. Atau menyewakan suite selama beberapa bulan? Apakah Itachi belum sanggup? Jika begitu bagaimana dengan TV saja.

"Tidak boleh, cobalah ubah gaya hidupmu selama kau tinggal di sini." Itachi dengan lembut menasihati. Pertama, mereka sebaiknya membereskan semua barang Sasuke yang berserakan. Ternyata Sasuke tidak bergutik melawan kelembutan Itachi.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Sementara itu Sakura kembali membuka tirai apartemenya mencari-cari Itachi. Ia lega saat melihat Itachi telah kembali dan ternyata anjing Itachi baik-baik saja. Sakura mengarahkan teropongnya mengikuti Itachi. Namun saat dia mengarahkan teropongnya kesisi lain apartemen Itachi, ia melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri ke arahnya.

Sasuke menunjuk matanya lalu menunjuk Sakura. Seakan berkata: **Aku telah memergokimu** !

Sakura terkejut dan langsung menutup tirainya. Sauke menyadari perasaan ada seseorang yang mengawasinya semalam tidaklah salah.

"Apertemen kedua tingkat lima, tunggulah aku disana!" ujarnya geram.

"Bagaimana ini apa yang harus kulakukan," gumam Sakura panik.

Sasuke berjalan bergegas menuju apartemen Sakura. Sakura setengah mati kebingungan.

SAsori membuka catatan yang terselip di pintu apartemenya.

Sasuke tiba di lantai 5. Sasori dan Deidara membuka pintu apartemen mereka. Sakura mendengar suara bel apartemenya yang berbunyi. Ia mengintip ke lubang pintu dan terpaku ketakutan.

* * *

**TBC**

******Note from Author****: ****Konnichiwa, minna-san. Chapter 2 udah selesai XD. Ga nyangka Sasuke sampai segitunya,ckckckc XD**  


**********Balas Review dulu:**

**********el-yuMiichann: hy juga :), iya d'sini Sasuke akan saya buat sikapnya berbeda :D. Arigatou untuk peringatanya. Review lagi yah :)**

**********Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix: Salam juga :D, Arigatou untuk pujianya udah lanjut kok. ************Review lagi yah :)**

**********mako-chan: Arigatou untuk Reviewnya, Nih udah lanjut :D**

**********Riz Riz 21: Ok, gpp :). Udah lanjut kok :D**

**********Okaeri-chan: Nih udah lanjut :), ************************Review lagi yah :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Which Confusing  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 udah jadi nih. Mau liat apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan? baca aja XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada pagi itu? Mari kita kembali pada beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke mendatangi apartemen Sakura.

Masih ingat kan Sasori menemukan secarik kertas yang terselip di pintu? Saat Deidara mandi, diam-diam Sasori membaca isinya. Tertulis: _Tips mengurangi biaya pemeliharaan (Apartemen). Dari Haruno Sakura._

_Matikan pemanas dan air sesering mungkin. Jika air panas dimasukkan ke dalam botol lalu di bungkus dengan handuk, maka air itu akan tetap panas untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Dan sebaiknya jangan menggunakan air yang mengalir langsung dari keran, tapi gunakan baskom. Mencuci dengan mengunakan tangan lebih menghemat air dan listrik. _

_Hm, jangan gunakan teko listrik untuk memasak air, gunakan kompor. _

_Dan juga, selalu cabut kabel peralatan elektronik yang tidak di gunakan. Teko listrik dan selimut listrik, semua yang mengeluarkan panas, menyebabkan tagihan membengkak. Kurangi penggunaan pemanas ruangan, kenakan jaket musim dingin agar tetap hangat (biasanya jaket ini hanya di kenakan saat keluar rumah). Pastikan tidak ada udara berlebihan masuk ke dalam rumah. Menutupi celah-celah bisa sangat membantu._

_PS: Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Bisakah kau menjadi pemimpin demo menggantikanku hari ini? Tolong kabari aku siang ini._

* * *

Deidara langsung merebut kertas di tangan Sasori lalu membacanya. "Wah dia memang perempuan yang pintar, liat saja apa yang di tuliskanya untukku ini. Sasori bukankah ini sangat membantu?"

Sasori bertanya apakah hanya hal itu yang Deidara perhatikan. Iya, memangnya kenapa? Tanya Deidara. Sasori berkata orang biasanya menyembunyikan kemiskinan tapi Sakura terus terang mengenai keadaannya.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Kembali kepada Sakura yang baru saja membuka tirai jendelanya. Ia lega si Hitam tidak apa-apa. Tati alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat pria berrambut pantat ayam yang menatapnya dengan sangar.

Sakura langsung menutup tirainya. "Ia menunjuk matanya… ia bisa melihat… ia bisa melihatku!" teropong Sakura terjatuh ke lantai.

"Jadi ini yang kurasakan semalam. Apartemen kedua lantai 5, aku memergokimu! Tunggulah di sana!" Sasuke mengenakan jaketnya lalu menghambur keluar. Sakura setengah mati kebingungan.

"Dia menunjuk matanya… dia menunjuk… " Sakura mondar mandir ketakutan lalu bersembunyi di kolong kasur.

Sedangkan Sasuke sudah tiba di lantai 5. Ia langsung menuju apartemen 221. Sakura mengintip di lubang pintu, tepat saat sasuke sedang melihat ke lubang itu. Sasuke menekan bel. Sakura tak berani membukanya.

Sasuke terus menekan bel hingga Sakura menutup trlinga.

_**-flash back-**_

_Sakura terbaring di kursi. Sepertinya ia sedang dalam pemeriksaan psikiater. Entah dia dalam keadan terhipnotis atau tidak. Dokter bertanya apa yang paling di benci Sakura._

"_Suara orang mengetuk pintu. Suara dering telepon. Bunyi interkom. Suara seseorang memanggil namaku._

"_Mengapa kau membenci hal-hali itu?"_

"_Karena itu artinya aku harus menghadapi seseorang."_

"_Tapi kau tidak bisa menjalani hidup tanpa menghadapi orang lain. Sejak kapan kau benci bertemu orang lain? Apakah sejak kejadian itu?_

_Sakura mulai menangis._

_**-end of flash back-**_

Kembali ke saat ini. Sakura menutup telinga karena bel pintunya terus berbunyi. Sasuke memutuskan mengunakan tinjunya. (Ehm... tendanganya).

Sakura tersentak saat Sasuke menendang pintu apartemenya. Sasuke berteriak agar Sakura membuka pintu. Sakura langsung mengunci semua kunci tambahan di pintunya. Mendengar suara pintu yang di kunci, Sasuke berusaha mengintip melalui celah surat di bagian bawah pintu. Sakura menutupi lubang itu dengan tanganya.

Sasuke mengancam akan melaporkan Sakura ke polisi jika Sakura tak membuka pintu. Sakura langsung membayangkan wajahnya tercetak di surat kabar berikut kabar penangkapanya karena memiliki kebiasaan mengintip tetangga. Ia semakin mengerut ketakutan.

Sasori dan juga Deidara mendengar suara-suara berisik. Mereka berdua mengintip keluar dan melihat seorang pria mempunyai gaya rambut aneh yang sibuk menerjang pintu apartemen Sakura.

"Siapa orang aneh dan berisik itu?" tanya Deidara. Ia terbelalak kaget saat mengenali itu adalah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana mungkin... hah?" Sasori juga ikut kaget.

Deidara tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk membuat video. Saat Deidara sibuk memikirkan apa yang sedang di lakukan Sasuke, Sasori malah bergerak karena penat hingga mereka kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke lorong.

Deidara, dan Sasori bangkit berdiri. Sasuke membungkuk memeberi salam pada mereka lalu mulai mengetuk pintu Sakura dengan lebih sopan. Deidara bertanya-tanya mungkinkah sakura adalah kekasih Sasuke. Sasuke jadi salah tingkah diperhatikan oleh mereka berdua.

"Apa kalian mengenal seorang pria di dalam sini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk apartemen Sakura.

Sasori: "Seorang pria?"

Deidara: "Seorang pria?"

Sakura : "Seorang pria?" gumam Sakura di balik pintu.

"Iya seorang pria," kata Sasuke dengan pede-nya. LOL ^^

"Jadi tanpa tahu siapa orang di dalam sana, kau menggedor dan menendangi pintunya?" tanya Sasori.

"Wanita... yang tinggal di sana seorang wanita," kata Sasori.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar penjelasan Sasori. Satpam datang dan bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Sasuke berkata tak peduli pria atau wanita, yang pasti orang itu teleh mengintipnya sejak semalaman hingga pagi ini.

Satpam tak percaya begitu saja. Sasuke menjelaskan sejak semalam pinggangya terasa geli, kepalanya mendesis, pokoknya sajak semalam ia terus merasakan "itu" dan sampai sekarang ia masih merasakanya.

**( Author: Hihi... penjelasan yang aneh dan mengundang kesalahpahamanXD )**

Satpam mengira Sasuke seorang penguntit atau hidung belang. Ia lalu mencengkeram jaket Sasuke dan memarahinya. Sedangkan Sakura kebingungan di dalam apartemenya mendengar Sasuke di tuduh macam-macam. Sasori hendak melepaskan Sasuke tapi Deidara berpendapat sebaiknya mereka tidak usah ikut campur. Sasori menurut. Satpam terus memarahi Sasuke.

Sakura tak tahan lagi, akhirnya ia membuka pintu. Semua menoleh ke arahnya. Sasuke melihat Sakura dan teringat kalau Sakura adalah wanita yang ia lihat menangis di depan pintu apartemen Itachi. Ia hendak menerjang ke arah Sakura. Sakura buru-buru menutup pintunya kembali. Semua menghalangi Sasuke. Satpam berkata ia akan membawa Sasuke ke kantor polisi. Mendengar itu, Sakura langsung membuka pintunya lagi.

"Pamanlepaskandia. priaitubenarbenardatangkesin iuntukmencariku. benarakulahyangsalah," rentetan kata meluncur dari bibir Sakura yang memejamkan matanya.

Semua terdiam. Sakura membuka matanya dengan takut-takut. Melihat itu, Sasori mendorong Sakura masuk kembali, ia yang akan mengurus semuanya. Lalu ia membuka pintu kembali hanya untuk memberi tahu Sakura kalu ia akan mengatikan Sakura menjadi pemimpin demo, sehingga Sakura tak perlu keluar.

Rupanya tidak ada yang mendengar perkataan Sakura dengan jelas kecuali Sasori, karena ia berdiri di dekat pintu. Sasori menjelaskan semua ini hanya kesalahpahaman karena gedung apartemen mereka terlalu berdekatan. Ia meminta semua orang bubar. Sasuke tak puas tapi satpam menggiringnya pergi.

Sakura terduduk lemas di lantai.

Satpam menemani Sasuke turun denga lift. Sasuke tak puas dan hendak menjelaskan, tapi satpam menatapnya dengan galak. Sasuke kesal sekali karena tak berdaya. Ia melihat pengumuman mengenai pertemuan para penghuni apartemen di dinding lift dan medapatkan sebuah ide.

* * *

Deidara malah senang saat mengetahui kalau wanita juga senang mengintip. Sasori tak setuju, apanya yang bisa di intip dari Sasuke. Deidara yakin Sakura memang mengintip Sasuke, jika tidak mengapa Sakura tidak meneriaki Sasuke sebagai si hidung belang. malah bergumam tak jelas.

"Itu karena dia orang baik dan berbeda," kata Sasori.

"Oh my... apa yang kau rasakan ini?" Deidara curiga Sasori selalu membela Sakura.

"Ada hal yang tidak bisa di sembunyikan orang. Wanita di apartemen 221 itu, kilatan di matanya dan caranya berbicara, caranya melihat dari depan dan dari belakang... dia itu pokoknya sangat baik."

Deidara mengangguk. "Wanita di apartemen 221? cinta pertama (Akasuna No Sasori) mengutarakan ketertarikanya pada wanita di apartemen 221. Begitukah caramu menyatakan perasaan?"

"Kau ini... " Sasori mulai marah mendengar perkataan Deidara.

"Kenapa?... sebenarnya aku juga tertarik denga wanita di apartemen 221 itu," gumam Deidara.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi," kata Sasori yang mendengar perkataan Deidara tadi.

"Tak ada, lupakan."

Sasori mulai memandangi Deidara dengan tatapan aneh.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Sakura menutup semua tirai di apartemenya. Sedangkan Sasuke menggeser kursi di dekat jendela lalu duduk di sana menanti Sakura. Ia mengagap hal ini mulai menyenagkan, setidaknya kehidupanya di Jepang tidak akan membosankan. Ia mengambil kertas dan kuas lalu menatap apartemen Sakura. Ia mulai menggambar sesuatu.

Sakura meneruskan pekerjaannya. Ia mendapat pesan dari atasanya kalau hanya sebagian uang gaji yang bisa di kirimkan pada Sakura karena ada masalah di kantor.

"Gajiku kan tidak seberapa dan kau masih membaginya? Kalau begitu apa jadinya? Sebagian gaji dari sebagian?" gerutu Sakura.

Sakura mulai memberanikan diri untuk membuka tirainya, bukan untuk mengintip tapi karena kebiasaan. Ia keget saat melihat Sasuke melambai ke arahnya. Pelan-pelan ia membuka tirainya sedikit. Sasuke menunjuk segelas teh di tangannya, seakan menawari Sakura untuk minum.

Walau takut, Sakura penasaran juga. Ia mengintip lagi. Sasuke tidak ada di sana. Sebagai gantinya di jendela tertulis: Aku akan segera kembali. Sakura bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya pria itu.

Terdengar suara satpam mengumumkan demo hari ini dan ia mengharapkan kehadiran semua orang tanpa kecuali.

Persedian makanan dan juga kebutuhan lainnya mulai habis. Sakura terpaksa membuat daftar belanjaan padahal ia tak ingin keluar. Tapi ia juga tidak suka barang-barangnya di antar.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Sakura akhirnya berjalan ke tenda pertemuan para penghuni yang terletak di atap gedung. Rupanya pertemuaan dan demo para penghuni ini mengenai uang sewa yang lebih tinggi dari apartemen lain. Semua penghuni telah berkumpul di sana dan terdiam saat melihat Sakura.

Mungkin inilah yang tidak di sukai Sakura, melihat semua mata memandangnya dengan rasa ingin tahu. Tapi Sakura memberanikan dirinya. Ia membungkuk memberi salam lalu melangkah masuk.

Sasori perotes mengenai seringnya diadakan pertemuan para penghuni. Mereka orang-orang yang sibuk dalam keseharian meraka (padahal yang dimaksud Sasori adalah Sakura). Satpam berkata mereka semua telah menandatangani petisi untuk departemen lingkungan, kali ini mereka harus menandatanganin petisi untuk dikirimkan langsung pada Direktur. Satpam berkata semua ini bukan bukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Petisi diedarkan pada para penghuni untuk ditandatangani.

Setelah petisi ditandatangani, satpam meminta para penghuni berkumpul kembali nanti dengan atribut demo masing-masing. Satpam hendak mengumumkan pemimpin demo ketika dengan gagahnya Sasori mengumumkan ia akan menggantikan Sakura menjadi pemimpin demo.

"Kau kan kemarin sudah menjadi pemimpin demo dan KAU! melarikan diri dari demo ini, dan sepertinya kau tak mau lagi memimpinya," kata satpam.

"Tidak, begini... mendadak aku merasakan dorongan untuk menuntut hak kita. Kompensasi! Kompensasi!" seru Sasori bersemangat. Sakura mengangguk dengan rasa terima kasih. Sasori tersenyum puas.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Semua penghuni keluar dari tenda pertemuan. Sakura menanti hingga semua orang keluar. Sasori berjalan pelan-pelan agar bisa berdua dengan Sakura. Ia berdehem lalu berterima kasih pada Sakura kerena telah hadir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar dari sini?" katanya sopan.

Sakura malah jadi tak enak hati. Ia berkata ia akan keluar nanti.

"Kau lebih suka seperti itu? Seperti yang kubilang, aku akan mengambil alih tugas memimpin demo hari ini. Jadi yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menghadiri demo dengan tenang.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," kata Sasori dengan sopan lagi. Sakura membungkuk hormat, di balas oleh Sasori.

Begitu keluar tenda, Sasori disambut omelan Deidara. Ia berkata kenapa setidaknya Sasori mengajaknya bertemu dengan Sakura. Sasori cepat-cepat menggeplak mulut Deidara karena malu kedengaran Sakura. Ia segera menyeret Deidara pergi. Sasori mengomeli Didara sepanjang jalan, tanpa menyadari kemunculan Sasuke di dekat tenda pertemuan.

Sakura akhirnya keluar dari tenda pertemuan setelah semua sepi. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika menoleh dan melihat Sasuke di sana menunggunya.

* * *

**TBC**

**Note from Author****: Konnichiwa, minna-san. Chapter 3 sudah selesai! XD**

**********arigato gozaimasu cause dah baca cerita Gaje ini. Hehehe... :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Which Confusing  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre :** **Romance/Humor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, AU, DLL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By : Lim Ryn Ryn**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke bertanya bahwa ia pernah bertemu dengannya di depan apartemen kakaknya? Sakura hanya menjawab dalam hati, "Tidak, tidak ingat." Ia pun menyuruh dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Jadi kamu tidak mau menjawab pertanyaaanku yah? Baiklah." Kata Sasuke lalu ia pun mengeluarkan hpnya. "Aku melihat anjing yang terluka tapi pemiliknya sedang tidak ada di rumah." Itu adalah rekaman suara Sakura yang menelpon 911. Sakura menjawab dalam hati, "Apa sekarang? Apa sekarang?"

Sasuke juga berkata apa sekarang? Apa sekarang? Sakura terkejut, karena Sasuke tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. "Sekarang aku punya bukti semua di sini. Kemarin 911 datang ke tempat kakakku dan bertanya apakah ada seekor anjing yang terluka? Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi ketika aku melihatmu aku langsung menelpon 911, dan mengcopy suaramu."

Sakura menjawab dalam hatinya, "Bagus untukmu... Itu tidak seperti kamu menyelamatkan negara atau apapun." Sasuke menjawab, "aku tahu melakukan hal tersebut tidak seperti akan menyelamatkan negara atau apapun itu. Bukan aku yang kamu intip tapi kamu mengintip Hippo kan? Maksudku anjing kami. Huh? Hn, penguntit anjing, tidak bisakah kamu berbicara?"

"Aku mempunyai nama! Bisakah kau memangilku dengan cara yang lebih sopan? Atau tolong pergilah." Jawab Sakura dalam hati sambil menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke.

"Setidaknya katakanlah padaku kamu memiliki nama dan langsung memperkenalkan dirimu padaku atau katakanlah padaku untuk pergi atau apapunlah itu." Kata Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke, "Kamu bisa mendengarkan suara hatiku?".

"Benar. Seperti itulah kamu seharusnya berbicara kepada orang lain. Kamu harus menatap matanya." Sasuke pun menjelasakan alasan dia datang ke sini karena perilakunya yang kelewatan pagi ini. "Jika kamu melihat seseorang mengintip dengan teropong bagaimana menurutmu perasaaan mereka?" Sasuke membela diri kenapa dia melakukan itu kepadanya.

Sakura menjawab dalam hati jangan tanya padaku dan terus bicara. "Aku merindukan kamarku."  
Sasuke berkata kepada Sakura untuk berhenti memikirkan kembali ke tempatnya dan memberinya sebuah jawaban. "Maafkan aku karena telah mendramatrisir masalah ini. Serius tak terpikir olehku kalau itu kamu."

"Yah, aku mengerti tapi kenapa kamu berpikir bahwa aku adalah seorang pria," Kata Sakura dalam hati.  
"Tapi kenapa aku berpikir kamu seorang pria, ya? Bahkan hanya sekilas saja kamu pasti seoarang wanita, dan sangat jelas sekali melihat rambut Pink mu itu. " Mendengar jawabannya Sakura lagsung mundur karena Sasuke selalu bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.  
Sasuke bertanya kepada Sakura kamu mengerti yang aku maksudkan?. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepala sampai berulang kali. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu memegang dahi Sakura dan mengatakan cukup sekali saja menganggukkan kepala. Sakura menjadi malu akan hal itu sehingga membuat merah pipinya.

Sasuke mengajaknya untuk masuk ke tenda karena ia pikir Sakura kedinginan karena dari tadi hidungnya merah. Sakura tak menjawab, tapi ia langsung lari pulang meninggalkan Sasuke yang sudah masuk ke dalam tenda. Melihat itu Sasuke mengikuti Sakura tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura.

Ketika Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya Sasuke menutup kembali pintu tersebut. Ia berkata jika di dalam sepak bola posisi Sakura adalah penjaga gawang. Maksud dari perkataannya begitu sulit, begitu kesepian itulah Sakura. Ia pun menyemangati Sakura untuk tetap kuat dan semangat.

Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia memegang dahinya yang membuatnya teringat akan kejadiaan Sasuke memegang dahinya. Sakura berteriak jadi kamu berani dengan penguntit anjing. Mengapa aku menyebut diriku seorang penguntit anjing?  
"Ah, yang benar saja penguntit anjing itu tak mengucapkan satu kata pun tapi mengapa aku merasa kami memiliki banyak percakapan?" kata Sasuke setelah keluar dari gedung apartmen Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan ke tempat ia akan melakukan konferensi pers, tanpa ia sadari di belakangnya ada 3 wartawan yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Sasuke merasa ia diikuti tapi ia tidak melihat siapapun, karena ke 3 wartawan itu sudah bersembunyi. Tetapi dengan cepat Sasuke membalikkan badanya dan berhasil memergoki orang lagi.

Melihat itu para wartawan langsung bertanya kepada Sasuke, "Kamu berasal dari Inggris tapi bahasa Jepangmu bagus."

"Benarkah?" Jawab Sasuke.

"Yah, itu benar." Balas wartawan. "Wah, baguslah kalau begitu, tidak sisa-sia didikkan ayah selama ini." Jawab Sasuke.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sedikit dengan para wartawan yang mengikutinya tadi, Sasuke pun langsung memasuki gedung konferensi pers.

Setelah menghadiri kunjungan konferensi pers, Sasuke pulang dengan bus. Ia membuka hpnya dan membuka internet ada berita dan foto dirinya ketika ia masuk ke gedung konferensi. Di sana mereka menjelekannya ada yang menuliskan apa dia pikir dia itu segalanya.., aku melihat anak Sasuke di pesawat umurnya sekitar 5 tahun. Membaca itu Sasuke menjadi bingung, "Apa maksud mereka." Gumam Sasuke.

Setelah diingat-ingat, mengenai berita yang baru saja ia lihat, Sasuke teringat dengan anak kecil yang ia temui sewaktu di pesawat. "Hn, jadi anak kecil itu yang mereka maksud? Dari mana mereka tahu tentang anak kecil itu? Apa jangan-jangan aku sedang diuntit sesorang lagi?"

Setelah membaca berita trntang dirinya di internet Sasuke dikejutkan oleh pesan masuk dari Hinata_."Aku meminta banyak seafood di pastamu, okay?" _Membaca sms itu Sasuke berharap Hinata tidak datang ke rumah.

* * *

Hinata memberanikan diri mengirim sms ke Itachi, _"Bisakah aku bertemu denganmu malam ini? Kita sudah 1 tahun tidak bertemu"._ Itachi yang membaca sms itu sedang bekerja di rumah sakit.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Setelah Sasuke sudah pergi dari apartemennya dari beberapa jam yang lalu, Sakura sadar bahwa ia lupa membeli persedian makanan dan juga kebutuhan lainnya yang mulai habis. Lalu ia pergi berbelanja ke supermarket. Sakura mendengar suara Sasuke ketika dia sedang memesan seafood kepada seorang pelayan supermarket itu. Tapi karena di tutupi oleh orang lain, ia merasa hanya perasaanya saja.

Ketika Sakura sudah selesai berbelanja ia kemudian keluar dari sepermarket. Ia berjalan kaki menuju apartemennya karena letak sepermarket dan apartemenya tidak begitu jauh. Ada seorang wanita dengan mantel berwarna pink yang duduk di dalam mobilnya. Ia mendapat kabar orang yang ia cari tinggal di apartemen N0. 221 (tempat Sakura tinggal) selama 3 tahun.

* * *

Warga lingkungan tempat Sakura tinggal sudah bersiap-siap akan melakukan demo lagi. Sasori melihat Sakura pulang dari supermarket. "Aku akan segera turun." kata Sakura.

"Santai saja." jawab Sasori. Deidara yang melihat hal itu menjadi senyum-senyum.  
Sasori yang melihat Sakura jadi tambah bersemangat untuk memimpin demo. Ia meneriakkan, "Marilah kita semua bersama dan mendapatkan kompensasi untuk usaha kita". Pendemo yang lainnya meneriakkan, "Dapatkan! dapatkan!".

* * *

Ada seorang wanita yang turun dari mobil dengan pakaian mewah. Ia melihat tempat itu dan berkata apakah benar ini tempatnya? Ia melihat Sasori sedang demo dan menyukainya pada pandangan pertama. Wanita itu melihat seseorang yang ia kenal. Ia menemui kenalannya itu dan bertanya, "Apakah ini Haruno Sakura? Sakura itu kamu! Kamu tidak berubah sedikit pun."

Sakura yang melihatnya diselubungi rasa takut dan gugup. Ternyata dulu Ino adalah temannya sewaktu SMA. Semasa SMA ia sering di bully oleh Ino. Bahkan tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan buku milik Sakura.  
Ino bertanya apakah Sakura tinggal di sana? Bukankah di sana ada kebocoran air? Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Ino. Ia kelihatan shock dan takut akan adanya Ino.

Sehabis pulang dari supermaket Sasuke melihat Sakura dan menyapanya, "Hy, penguntit anjing."

Ino bertanya kepada Sakura siapa pria itu (Sasuke)? Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai tetangganya Sakura. Dulu kami seperti Romeo dan Juliet tapi sekarang kami sudah berteman, kata Sasuke. Dalam hati Ino, Sakura begitu beruntung bisa bertemu dengan pria yang tampan.  
Terjadi keributan di antara para pendemo Ino pergi ke sana untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Sasuke pun sama, tapi Sakura menarik lengannya. Sasuke melihat Sakura bergetar dan menangis. Sasuke bingung apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba Sakura pingsan di pelukan Sasuke.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Sakura terbangun dari pingsannya. Ia melihat sekitar apartemen Itachi. Dia melihat bayangan Itachi melakukan olahraga, makan, membersihkan ruangan yang ia lihat dari apartemennya dengan teropong.  
Sasuke memanggil Sakura, "Kamu sudah sadar sekarang! Aku pikir kamu seharusnya di periksa oleh kakakku, dia seorang dokter. Sebentar lagi dia akan pulang." Mendengar hal itu Sakura buru-buru pamit untuk pulang. Sasuke menahannya untuk tidak pulang. Ia memohon kepada Sakura untuk tetap berada di sana. Ia berkata, "Bisakah kamu membantuku? Aku akan memulai sesuatu yang sulit aku harap kamu tidak pergi." Terdengar ada yang membunyikan kode pintu dan Itachi pun masuk ke dalam. Ia melihat Sakura di sana. Sakura pun juga begitu.

* * *

**TBC**

******Note from Author: Hmmmz, sprtnya chapter ini kurang memuaskan ._.a, gomene kalau begitu. :D**

******Thanks for Reviews:**

******- linda yukaridha**

******- eL-yuMiichann**

******- Hasegawa Michiyo Gled**

******- Riz Riz 21**

******- mako-chan**

******- Yu**

******#Jagan lupa Riviews lagi yahhh :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!: gaje, AU, aneh, OOC, OC, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love Which Confusing**

* * *

Setelah Itachi memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Sakura, Sakura yang malu-malu malah berpamitan akan pergi. "Benar-benar nih penguntit anjing, jika seseorang sudah memperkenalkan dirinya kepadamu kau harus memperkenalkan dirimu juga kepadanya…" sahut Sasuke. "Perempuan ini benar-benar pemalu." kata Sasuke pada Itachi. Itachi hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, membuat Sakura mau tidak mau memperkenalnya dirinya.

"Namaku...Sakura.. Saku.. Sakura Haruno..." Sebut Sakura terbata-bata, membuat orang yang melihat baik Itachi maupun Sasuke larut dalam ekspresi "ke'terbata-bata'annya."

"Sakura.. Saku.. Sakura Haruno..." Sasuke meledek mengikuti perkataan Sakura yang terbata-bata. "Dia akan tinggal untuk ikut makan malam." Sahut Sasuke cuek diikuti tatapan kaget Sakura karena Sasuke belum meminta persetujuan darinya.  
"Tentu saja, tinggalah untuk makan malam… Pasta buatannya benar-benar yang terbaik" kata Itachi tersenyum. Sakura hanya diam saja sedikit bingung.

"Sekarang kalau kupikir, kau bahkan belum tahu namaku kan." Kata Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Penguntit anjing, namaku adalah Sasuke.. ., Sasuke Uchiha." Tambah Sasuke dengan wajah ceria. Tapi Sakura hanya diam saja tanpa ekspresi.

"Ada apa denganmu penguntit anjing, kau membuatku merasa buruk… biasanya ketika orang lain mendengar namaku mereka akan mengatakan 'Oh, itu kan nama asing!' 'Oh, nama yang cantik, apakah kamu seorang imigran? Darimana asalmu?' Aku biasanya mendapatkan berondongan pertanyaan seperti itu.. Bagaimana bisa kamu hanya merespon seperti itu." Kata Sasuke panjang lebar sambil menyenggol-nyenggol Sakura yang masih diam membisu. Itachi hanya tertawa melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

"Nona Sakura, lihatlah mataku" kata Itachi sambil mengarahkan _penlight _ke mata Sakura. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sakura gugup. Pria yang selama ini dia kagumi dari jarak jauh, kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Bahkan sedang berinteraksi langsung dengannya.. "Tidak." Kata Sakura tiba-tiba.  
"Aku.. Aku baik-baik saja.. Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja." Tambahnya. Sakura pasti lagi gugup banget karena dia duduk bersebelahan dengan Itachi dan Sasuke. Mungkin hal yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh seseorang yang suka mengurung diri seperti Sakura.  
"Apa maksudmu baik-baik saja." kata Sasuke… "Sebelumnya wajahnya benar-benar pucat bahkan terlihat seperti ketakutan." jelas Sasuke kepada Itachi.  
"Apakah kamu sering mengalami hal ini?" tanya Itachi kepada Sakura . Dia kembali memeriksa mata Sakura dengan _penlight_.  
"Periksa dia dengan hati-hati, dia adalah temanku." kata Sasuke yang langsung di'iya'kan Itachi. Sementara Sakura menjadi gugup sewaktu Itachi memeriksa matanya. Hal ini tidak luput dari pandangan Sasuke. Namun tiba-tiba bel berbunyi.  
"Hinata sudah datang." Sasuke langsung bangkit untuk membukakan pintu. Itachi berhenti memeriksa mata Sakura, sedangkan Sakura terlihat bingung.

"Keluarkan lidahmu." Kata Itachi. Sakura menutup mulutnya.

"Itachi." kata Hinata yang masuk membawa buket bunga.

"Aku mencoba mengecek apakah kau anemia, jadi keluarkan lidahmu." Jelas Itachi kepada Sakura.

"Aaah, tidak." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Jangan seperti itu, aku akan mengeceknya dengan cepat." kata Itachi.

Hinata yang sudah berada di dalam melihat mereka berdua.

"Sekali saja."

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." jawab Sakura gugup sambil memegang mulutnya.  
Bagi Hinata yang baru datang, ia tidak tahu duduk perkaranya. Hinata hanya melihat posisi Itachi yang matanya mengarah ke bibir Sakura, pasti dia mengira kalau Itachi ingin mencium Sakura, Hinata langsung ingin membuang buket bunganya siap untuk melabrak.

"Bagaimana bisa pemilik rumah bertingkah seperti itu, tidak punya sopan santun." Omel Hinata yang sedang dibakar cemburu. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas melihatnya, dia terlihat sedih. Mungkin Sasuke juga cemburu melihat Hinata yang cemburu kepada Itachi dan Sakura.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu setahun ini, Bukankah seharusnya paling tidak kau menoleh melihat wajah tamu yang datang? Pertemuan macam apa ini?" Hinata terlihat sangat cemburu dan kesal karena kedatangannya sama sekali tidak digubris Itachi, membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya memandang Hinata. "Maaf, kau bertingkah seperti ini lagi Hyuga Hinata." Sasuke mencoba mengatasi situasi ini.  
"Bagaimana bisa kamu dibilang tamu? Kamu hanyalah teman dari adikku." ungkapI tachi. Perkataan Itachi ini membuat Sasuke merasa tidak enak terhadap Hinata.  
"Nona Sakura, ini temannya Sasuke.." Itachi memperkenalkan wanita itu kepada Sakura.  
"Namaku Hyuga Hinata" potong Hinata. "Katakanlah aku adalah temannya Sasuke, apakah kamu temannya Itachi Uchiha?" Tanya Hinata kepada Sakura agak ketus. Situasi menjadi tidak enak antara satu sama lain, mereka menjadi canggung. Sasuke yang terlihat paling jengah. Ia segara berkata kalau Sakura adalah temannya yang tinggal di seberang apartemen. Ia juga menjelaskan kalau ini pertemuan Sakura yang pertama dengan Itachi, dan Sakura datang untuk diperiksa karena dia pingsan sebelumnya. Hinata merasa malu setelah mendengarnya.  
Itachi kembali dengan perannya sebagai dokter yang mengatakan kalau seorang yang tiba-tiba pingsan dapat menjadi bahaya, sebaiknya Sakura segera mendapatkan pengobatan.  
"Bagaimana kalau kamu datang ke rumah sakitku, apakah kamu tahu rumah sakit di samping taman?" kata Itachi , Sakura hanya mengangguk. Sedangkan Hinata segera meminta maaf kepada Sakura.

Karena merasa tidak enak, Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang tetapi langsung dilarang Hinata. Dia berpikir kalau Sakura pergi maka kedua pria itu akan mengusirnya juga. Dan perkataan Hinata ini membuat kedua pria itu kompak mengernyitkaan alis. Hinata meminta Sakura tetap tinggal untuk makan malam, meskipun kesan pertamanya buruk tapi Hinata bukanlah orang yang jahat jika Sakura sudah mengenalnya. Tapi Sakura tetap ingin pergi dan berjalan keluar. Sasukelangsung menarik tangannya dan berbisik "Penguntit anjing, jangan pergi.. bantulah aku.. aku mohon." Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat sedih saat meminta bantuannya.

* * *

Sementara itu, Sasori masih mondar mandir di luar. Dia teringat akan kejadian siang tadi, ternyata Sasori melihat saat Sakura pingsan dan ditolong oleh Sasuke, dia sangat khawatir. Tidak jauh dari sana, Ino datang dengan syal bulu berwarna pink. Dia sengaja mencoba untuk mematahkan hak sepatunya.

Deidara datang menghampiri Sasori untuk mengajaknya makan malam. Ino datang menginterupsi mereka bertiga. Dia pura-pura minta bantuan karena salah satu hak sepatunya patah, padahal sih sengaja dipatahin. Ino ingin meminjam handphone Sasori beralasan kalau handphonenya hilang. Tapi malah Deidara yang langsung memberikan handphonenya ke Ino. Deidara merasa kasihan pada Ino yang sepatunya rusak ditambah kehilangan handphone. Sasori diam saja tapi terus mengamati sepatu Ino, sepertinya dia curiga kalau patahnya disengaja. Tapi Ino mengarang cerita kalau patah sepatunya karena habis menyelamatkan seeokor kucing. Dia mencoba menarik simpati Sasori, tapi Sasori tetap cuek malah pandangannya penuh curiga. Ino bercerita kalau tiba-tiba seekor kucing melompat ke depan mobil. Karena buru-buru ingin menyelamatkan, sepatunya jadi rusak. Yang terpenting kucing itu selamat, katanya dengan mata yang selalu tertuju ke Sasori. Tapi yang terkesan justru bukan Sasori melainkan Deidara , dia menganggap Ino itu adalah seorang perempuan yang sangat baik.

Deidara menanyakan apa yang bisa mereka bantu. Ino bilang, dia hanya perlu memperbaiki sepatunya sebelum salju turun. Deidara merasa aneh karena tidak ada tanda-tanda salju akan turun. Sasori yang malas mendengar omong kosong ini, segera berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Tapi Ino pura-pura jatuh menabrak badan Sasori. Sasori hanya membantunya berdiri, maka Ino mengulangi pura-pura jatuhnya itu beberapa kali.

Kembali ke acara makan malam, Itachi memberikan vas bunga kepada Hinata sementara Sakura membantu Sasuke membuat pasta/spageti.

"Aku membeli bunga ini di toko bunga samping rumah sakitmu" Kata Hinata sumringah.

"Wanita di toko bunga itu mengenalmu, dia bilang satu kali kamu pernah membeli bunga seperti ini. Dia mulai menanyakanku beberapa pertanyaan tentang dirimu. Jadi aku bilang kalau aku adalah pacarmu. Akulah orang yang menyukai bunga itu. Akulah orangnya yang akan diberikan bunga itu."  
Sakura mendengar ini dengan wajah sendu, begitupun Sasuke yang juga memperhatikan reaksi Sakura. Bahkan Sakura sampai berhenti membuat jus, dan Sasuke juga diam memperhatikan Itachi dan Hinata. Itachi diam saja mendengar perkataan Hinata. Sasuke akhirnya melihat Sakura yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian dengan menyuruh Sakura kembali membuat jus.

Sasori, dan Deidara mengantarkan Ino ke tempat reparasi sepatu. Begitu sampai, Sasori langsung pergi disusul Deidara. Ino terlihat kesal karena rencananya menarik perhatian Sasori tidak berhasil. Dia melampiaskannya dengan marah-marah ke tukang reparasi.

( Loh Ino kenapa kau jadi marah-marah kepada tukang reparasi sepatu, padahal ia kan tidak tau apa-apa :D)

* * *

Saatnya makan malam di kediaman Itachi. Sakura mencuri pandang ke arah Itachi. Hinata memuji pasta buatan Sasuke adalah yang terbaik. Hinata menyarankan supaya Sasuke membuka restoran daripada kembali ke Inggris. Ia menjadi murung begitu ingat kalau nanti Sasuke akan kembali ke Inggris mungkin Itachi tidak akan mau bertemu dengan dirinya lagi. Perkataan Hinata ini membuat Sasuke dan Itachi menundukkan kepala. Sementara Sakura sepertinya sudah bisa membaca situasi yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Penguntit anjing, kenapa kau tidak memberikan reaksi terhadap makanan buatanku? Bagaimana menurutmu, apakah enak?" Kata Sasuke mengejutkan Sakura, hingga Sakura terbatuk. Itachi terlihat khawatir melihat Sakura. Sambil minum jus Sakura menganggukan kepala, mengatakan iya ke Sasuke.

Hinata bertanya kepada Sakura kenapa dia terus memanggil Penguntit anjing kepada dirinya. Hinata juga bertanya pada Sakura bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tapi bukan Sakura yang menjawab melainkan Sasuke. Dia bilang kalau dia baru beberapa kali bertemu dengan Sakura. Dia juga bilang kalau 3 tema drama dapat menggambarkan pertemuan mereka. Atau mungkin kita dapat menjadikan melodrama sepenuhnya kata Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali terbatuk. Itachi terlihat kembali khawatir, dia memberikan Sakura air putih karena saat batuk tidak baik jika minum jus. Hinata yang melihatnya menjadi sedikit cemburu, dia terus memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang senyum-senyum karena diberikan air oleh Itachi. Sasuke juga melihatnya. Hinata yang cemburu kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak enak. Dia bertanya apakah Sakura tidak nyaman atau inikah kepribadian Sakura. Karena menurut Hinata penampilan Sakura terlihat seperti orang yang sangat frustasi.

"Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu sepanjang malam ini sejak kau berjalan masuk kesini. Apa yang telah kau lalui selama 1 tahun belakangan ini sehingga kau menjadi seperti ini?" Itachi kesal melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Kalau kau begitu penasaran, seharusnya kau sudah pergi menemui dia. Bagaimana bisa kamu tidak menemuinya sama sekali selama 1 tahun ini. Dia bahkan pergi ke Jepang demi kamu" kata Sasuke membuat Itachi tidak bisa berkata-kata. Hinata kemudian meminta Sasuke supaya berhenti, dia meminta maaf lagi kepada Sakura.

* * *

Deidara mengatakan kepada Sasori kalau dia merasa curiga dengan Ino yang terlihat sengaja menjatuhkan diri ke Sasori. Tapi Sasori tidak berpikiran demikian, baginya wajar ketika seseorang yang sedang terluka membutuhkan sandaran.

Sasori dan Itachi makan malam di restoran tempat biasanya mereka makan malam. Deidara kembali mengutarakan kecurigaannya terhadap Ino, karena sejauh yang dia lihat mulai dari dompet, jaket, baju bahkan perhiasan lainnya yang dipakai Ino adalah merek terkenal dan model terbaru di musim ini. Sasori merasa ketakutan dengan obsesi Deidara menyangkut perempuan. Kembali menurut Deidara, wanita yang selalu menggunakan barang keluaran terbaru tidak akan ditemukan bahkan aneh jika menggunakan sepatu keluaran musim sebelumnya. Tidak salah lagi, dia pasti menggunakan sepatu itu sebagai alasan untuk memikat Sasori. Deidara sangat yakin dengan itu.

* * *

Selesai makan malam, keempat orang ini sibuk merapikan peralatan makan.  
"Sasuke, kapan kau akan kembali ke Inggris?" Tanya Itachi.  
"Dalam 2 bulan, atau 3 bulan? Aku belum tahu pasti." Kata Sasuke ragu sambil membersihkan gelas.  
"Ketika Sasuke pergi kau harus pergi juga" kata Itachi pada Hinata. Sakura yang membelakangi mereka karena sedang mencuci piring jadi menoleh.  
"Berhenti menyamakan aku dengan Sasuke.. Kami hanya berteman, tidak ada hubungan lain diantara kami.. Apakah kamu benar-benar menginginkan aku pergi.. Kau ingin aku pergi, menghilang dari pandanganmu?" Jawab Hinata hampir menangis, tapi Itachi tidak menjawab.  
Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka tidak sengaja menjatuhkan piring yang ia pegang, membuat pertengkaran Itachi dan Hinata terhenti dan menoleh ke arah Sakura . Ketika Sakura akan membereskan pecahan piring, Sasuke melarangnya takut Sakura terluka. Tapi Sakura tetap saja membereskannya, membuat Sasuke kesal dan berteriak "Jangan menyentuhnya!" Sakura terkejut, dan dia sadar kenapa Sasuke meminta bantuannya. Dia teringat perkataan Sasuke yang memintanya tinggal untuk menemaninya makan malam karena dia akan melalui situasi sulit.

Sekarang Sakura sudah mengerti situasinya, dimana Sasuke sangat menyukai Hinata, tapi Hinata menyukai Itachi. Entah sebenarnya Itachi menyukai Hinata juga atau tidak, tapi Itachi tahu kalau adiknya itu menyukai Hinata. Makanya Itachi selalu mendorong Hinata untuk tidak berada di sekitar Itachi. Semua hal ini telah disadari ketiganya.

Sasuke meminta Sakura jangan menyentuh pecahan piring lagi, ia menyuruh supaya Itachi yang membersihkannya. Sasuke juga meminta mereka melanjutkan pembicaraannya, dan menyarankan Hinata untuk berhenti menangis. Karena Sasuke membenci hal itu. Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya pergi keluar.

Di luar, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura supaya cepat berjalan. Tapi Sakura langsung menepisnya dan berhenti.  
"Maafkan aku.. Kamu pasti sangat kedinginan." Kata Sasuke sembil memasangkan jaket ke badan Sakura. Tapi Sakura langsung mengambil jaket itu dan memakainya sendiri.  
"Penguntit anjing, maafkan aku.., aku menyadari kenapa kau mengintip.. Sebenarnya kau bukanlah mengintip anjing tapi kau sedang mengintip kakakku. Apa kau menyukai Itachi?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung membuat mata Sakura melotot.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai Itachi, dia bahkan tidak mengenalmu sama sekali"

"Ti.. Ti.. Tidak" Jawab Sakura gugup karena ketahuan.

"Ayolah, aku tahu itu benar" Jawab Sasuke tertawa.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukai Itachi"

"Benarkah?"

"Benar.." Jawab Sakura murung.

"Kalau begitu itu melegakan.. Mereka terlihat serasi kan?" Sasuke melihat reaksi Sakura yang begitu sedih mendengarnya. "Lihatlah, kau memang menyukainya" Sakura tidak bisa membantah.

"Aah, aku telah mengakhiri cinta tak berbalasmu.. bukan begitu?"

"Aku tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk diakhiri.. Itu adalah cinta tak berbalasmu yang telah berakhir" kata Sakura kemudian berjalan.

"Penguntit anjing, kau tahu aku tak akan memangilmu penguntit anjing lagi, melainkan akan memangilmu dengan sebutan baru, yaitu **PENGUNTIT** saja." Kata Sasuke dengan pede-nya.

'GRRR, itu sama saja.' Kata Sakura dalam hati, dia terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan omongan Sasuke yang menurudnya memuakkan.

"Baiklah Sakura, Haruno Sakura, aku berhenti memengilmu penuntit anjing, dan penguntit. Tapi tolong dengarkan aku lagi, bukan seperti itu, itu adalah cinta pertamaku yang telah berakhir" Kata Sasuke, membuat Sakura berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang memandang Sasuke.  
Sasuke tersenyum "Cinta pertamaku yang berumur 10 tahun ditambah 1 tahun.. telah berakhir" Tambahnya sambil tersenyum pedih.  
"Aaahh, dinginnya.. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam dan mengganggu pembicaraan mereka.." Sasuke berjalan duluan sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya. Dia bersikap tetap ceria seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di depan Sakura.

Kebetulan saat itu Sasori juga sedang berjalan pulang hampir berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Tapi dia spontan membalikkan badan menghadap tembok. Setelah kedua orang itu lewat, Sasori mengamati Sakura yang berjalan di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berbalik "Sakura, apakah kau ingin makan? Cinta tak berbalasmu telah berakhir, dan cinta pertamaku juga berakhir.. Aku rasa kesamaan ini harus dirayakan dengan makanan" Sakura diam saja."_Mana mungkin aku makan lagi,? kita baru saja menghabiskan makan malam bersama_." Kata Sakura dalam hati.  
"Ayolah Sakura, walaupun kita sudah makan malam, tapi aku masih lapar, apakah itu cinta tak berbalas atau cinta pertama, keduanya mempunyai kenangan indah kan?" Sakura tetap diam saja dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.  
"Mari kita lupakan dengan membicarakan hal-hal itu.. Bagaimana seharusnya aku mendeskripsikan perasaanku saat ini? Aku merasa lebih segar, lega, kembali bersemangat.." Kata Sasuke beretorika.  
_"Pembohong"_ Ujar Sakura dalam hati.  
"Yeah, itu sebuah kebohongan.. aku tidak baik-baik saja" Kata Sasuke membuat Sakura melotot kaget. Seakan Sasuke kembali bisa mendengar isi pikiran Sakura.  
Dok Mi menoleh _"Kau dapat mendengar ini juga?"_

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendapatkan ide "Sakura, mari kita melakukan perjalanan perpisahan..!"  
"Aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu luang, aku tidak ingin terkurung di dalam kamar menderita sindrom perpisahan.. Tidakkah kamu pikir ini sebuah ide yang mematikan" Kata Sasuke seakan idenya sangat cemerlang.  
"Aaahh, dinginnya.. Sakura berikan aku handphone mu, cepat.. cepaatt.."  
Sakura tetap diam saja. "Cepaatt.. cepaatt.. cepaatt.." Akhirnya Sasuke merogoh sendiri kantong jaket Sakura untuk mengambil handphone, karena Sakura diam terus.  
Sakura menyerahkan handphonenya dan langsung disambar Sasuke. Dia mengetik sesuatu di handphone Sakura sambil berkata, "karena aku telah melakukan kesalahan terhadap dirimu, aku akan mengatur perjalanan ini.. Sakura, jangan menyiapkan apa-apa, okay."  
"Bertemu di sini besok pagi pukul 10, okay.."

"Aku tidak dapat pergi."

Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah foto yang ada di layar handphone Sakura. "Di sini, tempat ini dinamakan Perkampung Di Akhir Dunia.. Bagaimana kalau aku pergi ke akhir dunia sendirian, merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini dan benar-benar mengakhirinya."

Perkataan Sasuke ini membuat Sakura teringat masa lalu. Saat Sakura mengenakan seragam SMP. Saat itu dia berdiri di ujung atap tertinggi gedung sekolahnya, seperti orang yang ingin bunuh diri.  
"Bagaimana bisa kamu mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan terus terang." Omel Sakura.  
"Aku tahu.. Aku tahu.. Jadi mari kita pergi bersama..Mari kita pergi bersama, mari kita pergi bersama." "Aku akan menelponmu besok pagi pukul 10, okay.. ini, ambil kembali handphonemu, masuklah ke dalam." Sasuke membalikkan badan Sakura supaya dia masuk ke apartemennya.  
Sasuke berjalan melewati Sasori yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Kembali Sasori spontan balik badan pura-pura mengikat plastik sampah supaya tidak ketahuan Sasuke.

Melihat Sakura masuk, Sasori segera berlari masuk. Dia di belakang Sakura yang sedang menunggu lift. Tapi Sakura tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasori, bahkan sampai mereka berada dalam satu lift. Sakura mendapat panggilan telepon dan kaget baru sadar kalau Sasori ada di sampingnya. Kekagetan Sakura juga membuat Sasori kaget. Mereka berdua meminta maaf bersamaan.  
"Tidak, aku seharusnya membuat keberadaanku lebih diketahui." Kata Sasori.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kemudian mengangkat telepon. Ternyata Ino yang menelepon di dalam mobil bersama 4 orang temannya. Keempat temannya kaget mendengar Ino menelpon Sakura. Mungkin mereka dulu satu sekolah. Ino menanyakan Sakura berapa harga sewa untuk tinggal di apartemen Sakura, dia ingin menyewanya untuk dijadikan rumah kantor. Tapi Sakura berkata kalau dia tidak tinggal di situ dan ingin menutup telepon karena sedang di dalam lift. Ino tidak kehilangan akal, dia bilang kalau dia melihat Sakura sebelumnya di sana. Tapi Sakura benar-benar telah menutup teleponnya. Ino shock karena Sakura berani menutup telepon darinya, teman-teman Ino yang mengetahui itu juga tertawa meledek Ino.

Pintu lift telah terbuka, tapi Sakura yang masih melamun tidak menyadarinya. Dia hanya diam saja tidak beranjak pergi, Sasori pun seperti menunggu pergerakan dari Sakura . Ketika pintu lift akan tertutup kembali Sakura baru sadar dan bergerak maju, buru-buru Sasori menahan pintu lift dengan tangannya sehingga pintu lift kembali terbuka_._ Masih dengan tangannya menahan pintu lift, Sasori mempersilahkan Sakura untuk keluar. Sakura langsung berjalan keluar mengucapkan terima kasih. Entah ragu-ragu atau bingung mau ngomong apa, Sasori masih diam di dalam lift setelah Sakura keluar. Untuk beberapa saat baru dia memutuskan keluar lift dan mencoba ingin bicara dengan Sakura. Tapi sayang Sakura sudah berada di depan pintu apartemennya dan berjalan masuk kemudian menutup pintu. Sasori kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengan Sakura.

Sakura kembali melihat ke apartemen Itachi dari jendela apartemennya. Saat itu Itachi sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata. Dia teringat perkataan Sasuke kalau cinta pertamanya telah berakhir, cinta pertama yang 10 tahun lebih setahun telah berakhir. Sakura mencari sosok Sasuke, tapi orang yang dicari sedang main game. Walaupun game yang dimainkan gol, Sasuke malah menangis. Sakura melihat Hinata pindah duduk di samping Itachi. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sakura melihat ke bawah dan terlihat Sasuke berjalan menuju gedung apartmen Itachi, Sakura jadi khawatir. Dia takut kalau Sasuke masuk di saat yang tidak tepat, karena akan semakin membuat Sasuke patah hati. Sakura kembali melihat ke apartemen Itachi, saat itu Itachi hendak berdiri pergi meninggalkan Hinata tapi tangannya ditahan oleh gadis itu. Sakura kembali mengawasi Sasuke dan khawatir. Ketika dia melihat lagi ke apartemen Itachi, saat itu setelah Hinata menarik tangan Itachi gadis itu malah memeluk Itachi dari belakang. Sakura tidak tahan melihatnya, dia segera berbalik. Sasuke sudah keluar dari lift lantai apartemen Itachi, dia hendak memencet tombol paswordnya. Sakura yang memberanikan diri melihat ke apartemen Itachi lagi, melihat Itachi melepaskan pelukan Hinata dan berjalan pergi.

Sakura kembali melihat ke bawah, ke arah jalanan. Dia mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke tidak jadi masuk, dia hanya menunggu dia depan pintu. Dia teringat percakapannya dengan Hinata di studio musik.

"Aku seharusnya berhenti kan"

"Maafkan aku"

"Aku bukan seorang partisipan dalam pesawat cinta. Hanya karena aku yang pertama mendapatkan tiketnya, bukan berarti aku bisa mengumumkan kalau aku mendapatkan tempat duduknya. Dan aku benci mendengar kata 'maafkan aku'. Apakah kamu sudah lupa?"

Sasuke sangat sedih mengingatnya. Sementara Sakura melihat kalau Hinata sudah mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Setelah itu Sasuke masuk setelah menahan dingin cukup lama. Sakura lega melihatnya, dan merasa kasihan karena Sasuke pasti kedinginan.

"Orang-orang yang berpikir kalau kebahagiaan adalah sesuatu yang selalu ada dalam genggamannya, aku bertanya-tanya seberapa bahagianya kah mereka? Wanita itu.. selalu grogi ketika dia mendapatkan dirinya terlalu bahagia.. Bagi wanita itu, kebahagiaan adalah seperti permainan meniup gelembung yang biasa dimainkan sewaktu kita kecil.. Momen ketika dia menyentuh gelembung yang membawa sinar pelangi di sekitarnya, kemudian gelembung itu menjadi lenyap.. Di depan kebahagiaan, wanita itu menyerah bahkan sebelum menggenggamnya." Ketik Sakura di Komputernya, mengingat pertemuannya dengan Itachi saat makan malam tadi.

Pagi hari, seperti biasa tukang susu menaruh kotak susu di depan apartemen Sakura. Lalu dia mendengar suara pintu dibuka, dan kaki dengan sepatu kets mengambil kotak susu kemudian menempelkan memo kecil di kotak susu. Di memo itu tertulis, "Berdoa semoga harimu penuh dengan kebahagiaan". Orang itu mengambil memo yang tertempel di pintu apartemen Dok Mi bertuliskan, "Dear tukang antar, terima kasih. Aku sangat menikmati membaca pesanmu". Kemudian orang itu meletakkan kotak susu yang sudah ditempel memo itu di tempatnya semula.

Sakura terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, Sakura menyalakan kompor lalu memasak air, kemudian dia mengambil kotak susu langganannya dan menempelkan memonya di kumpulan memo yang sudah tertempel di dinding apartemennya. Ketika Sakura merebus air, ada sms masuk dari Sasuke, "Jam 10, Perkampung Akhir Dunia."Sakura kaget melihatnya. Sakura pun membalas sms Sasuke.

"Aku sakit".. _delete_

"Sesuatu yang buruk tiba-tiba terjadi".._ delete_

"Aku tidak ingin pergi".. _delete_.. Sakura semakin frustasi.

* * *

Sedangkan di apartemen Itachi , Sasuke sedang sibuk mempersiapkan barang-barang bawaannya untuk pergi bersama Sakura, semuanya adalah makanan dan minuman. Itachi datang, dia seperti ingin berbicara sesuatu. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke mendapat sms dari Sakura. Dia minta kunci mobil Itachi dan segera pergi berlari. Ternyata isi sms Sakura adalah 'Kakekku sakit, dan aku harus segera pergi untuk menemuinya.., Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan'. (Jadi ini toh yang bikin Sasuke tergesa-gesa :D)

Pintu bel apartemen Sasori berbunyi. Sasori menyuruh Deidara untuk buka pintu, sedangkan dia berbaring di tempat tidur.

Ternyata orang yang datang adalah orang suruhan pemilik apartemen. Sasori panik, dia meminta Deidara untuk mengunci semua pintu. Sasori mengecek kalendernya, hari ini adalah hari jatuh tempo pembayaran apartemen. Tapi saat ini Sasori tidak punya uang. Sasori ingat perjanjiannya dengan sang pemilik, tidak ada uang muka, harga sewa rendah, bahkan kondisi apartemen bersih. Tapi kalau pembayarannya telat sehari saja, maka pemilik akan menendang Jin Rak keluar. Sasori minta supaya Deidara memberikan uangnya, apalagi dia anak orang kaya. Tapi Deidara bilang kalau dia tidak punya uang lagi.

Sakura langsung menutup seluruh tirai jendela apartemennya, kemudian dia mendengar keributan di luar sewaktu orang suruhan pemilik apartemen Sasori ingin mengusir mereka keluar. Sewaktu orang suruhan pemilik apartemen Sasori ingin mengusir mereka keluar. Sasori mengatakan kalau mereka belum bisa mengusirnya karena kontrak ditandatangani pukul 12, jadi dia masih punya waktu 2 jam sebelum jam 12. Tapi orang suruhan itu tidak mau tahu, mereka bekerja berdasarkan mereka dibayar. Orang itu mendesak masuk ingin mengeluarkan barang-barang Sasori dan juga Deidara, jelas Deidara menahan mereka. Deidara mengulur waktu menyuruh orang itu sarapan dulu, Sasori kesal karena darimana Deidara akan membayar sarapan mereka. Tapi Deidara beranggapan kalau yang memakan yang harus bayar.

(kwkwkwkw, nawarin makan tapi suruh bayar sendiri… XD)

* * *

Sementara Sasuke sedang berdiri menunggu lift, saat itu bapak satpam datang dan meliriknya. Mereka berdua sama-sama menuju lantai 5. Bapak satpam bertanya ke kamar nomor berapa tujuan Sasuke. Tanpa ragu dia memberitahukan "Apartemen nomor 221." Bapak satpam sangat kaget mendengarnya, dia bertanya alasannya. Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat, "Untuk bertemu teman". Jawaban ini semakin membuat bapak satpam terkejut. "Seorang teman? penghuni apartemen 221 adalah temanmu? teman..?" kata bapak satpam begitu semangat karena heran. Saking semangatnya, bicaranya sampai muncrat-muncrat ke muka Sasuke, LOL .

* * *

Deidara masih meyakinkan orang-orang itu, apakah mereka benar-benar akan mengusirnya. Orang suruhan itu menjadi marah karena mereka mempersulit pekerjaannya, seharusnya Sasori membayar sewa tepat waktu sehingga kejadian ini tidak perlu terjadi. Deidara merasa ini sangat memalukan, seluruh penghuni apartemen bisa mendengar keributan ini. Deidara kembali bertanya kepada Sasori soal kekurangan uang sewanya. Jin Rak menjawab, "10.000 yen". Terpaksa Deidara melepas salah satu sepatunya, di dalamnya ada uang tapi hanya 5.000 yen. Sasori yang dari awal yakin kalau Deidara punya uang, Sasori memintanya Deidara untuk melepaskan satu sepatunya lagi. Siapa tahu Deidara menyembunyikan uangnya di sana. Deidara kesal karena Sasori tidak percaya, dia melepas sepatu satunya dan memang tidak ada uang lagi. Hanya itu yang tersisa. 5.000 yen mereka serahkan ke orang-orang itu, masih kurang 5.000 yen lagi. Sakura yang mendengar di balik pintu apartemennya merasa kasihan kalau mereka sampai diusir. Sasori tidak percaya kalau Deidara hanya punya 5.000 yen, tapi Deidara sungguh tidak punya uang lagi. Sasori bahkan mengatai Deidara sebagai pengemis gelandangan yang tidak punya uang 5.000 yen. Deidara marah-marah karena Sasori sendiri pun tidak punya, jadi siapa pengemis gelandangan itu sebenarnya… Hahahaa

Deidara malah meminta orang-orang suruhan itu untuk meminjamkannya 5.000 yen. Sedangkan Sakura masih menguping di pintu dengan memegang uang namun dia ragu untuk keluar rumah. Bapak satpam tiba bersama Sasuke, dia meminta mereka berhenti membuat keributan. Sasori sewot melihat kedatangan Sasuke. Sementara Deidara marah kenapa bapak satpam tidak membelanya, tapi bapak satpam beralasan kalau dia hanya bekerja berdasarkan perintah dan meminta mereka segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Sasuke tidak menyadari tatapan tidak suka Sasori terhadapnya. Sasori kembali dengan argumennya bahwa ia tanda tangan kontrak pukul 12, jadi kalau mereka mengusirnya saat ini itu adalah tindakan ilegal. Sasuke yang ingin berjalan menuju apartemen Sakura terhalang oleh mereka semua yang berdiri menutupi koridor. Kemudian Sakura membuka pintunya, Sasuke senang melihatnya. Sakura mengulurkan uang 5.000 yen. Deidara langsung menyambarnya, mengucapkan terima kasih. Deidara segera memberikan uang 5.000 yen itu kepada orang-orang suruhan dan meminta mereka segera pergi dari situ. Sakura yang melihat keberadaan Sasuke di sana segera menutup pintu apartemennya.

Pintu apartemen Sakura diketuk, itu adalah Sasori yang berjanji akan membayarnya segera. Gantian Sasuke lagi yang mengetuk pintu, "Sakura, aku sudah di sini.. ayo cepat, kita tidak punya banyak waktu."Sakura panik, Sasuke terus mengetuk pintu apartemennya.  
"Sakura, cepatlah.. kita tidak punya banyak waktu." kata Sasuke cuek, tanpa dia tahu kalau semua mata sedang memperhatikannya.  
Sasuke menutup telinganya, dia panik. Sasori yang terus memandang Sasuke. Sasuke sadar kalau sedang diperhatikan, dia menatap ke Sasori. Seolah berkata ada-apa-kau-memandangku-seperti-itu?

* * *

Sementara di luar, pemilik gedung apartemen sedang menjelaskan bangunan yang masih tersedia kepada 5 orang gadis berpenampilan glamour. Mereka adalah Ino dan keempat temannya. Salah satu temannya menanyakan apakah Sakura benar tinggal di sini. Ino tidak menjawab, dia langsung menyatakan akan mengambilnya kepada pemilik gedung. Pemilik gedung meminta Ino ke kantornya untuk mengurus surat-surat. Teman-teman Ino meledek, apakah Ino akan kembali mengambil pinjaman kemudian menertawakannya. Ino kesal, meminta mereka untuk berhenti mengikuti gaya busananya. Teman-temannya berhenti tertawa dan kompak marah mengatakan kalau mereka itu membeli rancangan Ino. Jadi Ino tidak pantas marah karena mereka membelinya. Ino pura-pura tidak mendengar dan memandang bangunan apartemen itu senang.

* * *

Sakura mengambil jaketnya karena Sasuke terus saja memanggil dan mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Dia tahu bahwa dia tidak dapat mengelak dari Sasuke lagi. Sakura menganggap ini adalah hukuman karena telah berbohong mengatasnamakan kakeknya. Sasuke terus saja memanggil Sakura untuk keluar. Sasori menunjukkan sms ke orang suruhan itu kalau dia telah menerima konfirmasi pembayaran uang sewa. Jadi kalau mereka berani datang lagi dia akan melaporkan mereka sebagai tindakan pelanggaran ilegal. Bapak satpam dan orang suruhan melihat sms itu untuk verifikasi. Kemudian Sasori berkata kepada Sasuke, kalau ada seseorang yang membuat keributan di depan tempat tinggal orang lain maka dia akan melaporkannya ke polisi. Setelah konfirmasi, Sasori minta mereka pergi. Sakura sudah rapi memakai jaket dan membawa syal. Tapi dia sangat ragu untuk membuka pintu. Bapak satpam dan orang suruhan telah pergi. Akhirnya Sakura membuka pintu, Sasori terkejut melihatnya. Sedangkan Sasuke senang melihat Sakura keluar juga.

"Kenapa kamu begitu lama, coba kulihat.. Okay, kamu sudah berpakaian cukup hangat.. Mari kita pergi." kata Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan mendorong-dorong Sakura dari belakang supaya berjalan. Mereka melewati Sasori begitu saja. Jin Rak hanya terdiam lesu melihat mereka.

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil supaya Sakura masuk. Sasuke duduk di belakang kemudi.  
_"Huh, aku sudah menggunakan semua aksi pencegahan sebisa mungkin… Tapi kenapa aku malah terjebak berada di sini bersama laki-laki ini."_ kata Sakura dalam hati murung.  
"Darimana laki-laki sialan ini datang?" Sakura berkata saaangat pelan. Tapi ternyata Sasuke mendengar suaraSakura. (Iyalah jangankan suara sangat pelan, suara dalam hatinya Sakura aja dia bisa dengar, LOL)  
"Hah, apa yang barusan kau katakan?"  
Sakura tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke mendengarnya, "Ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa" jawabnya.  
"Sakura, berikan alamat rumah kakekmu, kita akan pergi menemuinya dulu, sehabis itu baru kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita. "  
"Kamu hanya perlu mengantarku sampai terminal, setelah itu aku bisa pergi sendiri"  
"Ini bukan waktunya untuk bersikap malu, saat ini kakekmu sedang sakit"  
Sakura kaget mendengar Sasuke penuh perhatian terhadapnya.  
"Tidak apa-apa, cepat tuliskan alamatnya" kata Sasuke meyakinkan Sakura.  
Sakura yang ragu-ragu akhirnya terpaksa menuruti permintaan Sasuke.

Sasori yang masih berada di koridor, melemaskan otot-otot kepalanya seperti seseorang yang hendak berkelahi. Dia memberikan tatapan sadisnya dan segera berlari menuruni tangga. (Maklum, lagi panas karena cemburu sampai tidak sabar nunggu lift jadi turun lewat tangga deh :D)

Sasori terlihat sangat marah dan berlari ke tempat mobil Sasuke parkir. Tepat saat Sasori sudah melihat mobil itu, Sasuke tancap gas maju jalan. Sasori terus berlari mengejarnya. Tapi jelas dia kalah cepat dengan laju mobil yang semakin cepat meninggalkannya.  
Sasori tetap berlari mengejar mobil mereka dan berteriak.

"BERHENTIIIIIII..." teriak Sasori marah.  
"KUBILANG BERHENTI..." teriaknya lagi berbarengan dengan Sasuke yang menginjak rem mendadak.  
Lalu Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama menoleh ke arah belakang mobil dan terkejut.

* * *

Apakah mereka melihat Sasori di sana...? nantikan chapter selanjutnya ^o^

* * *

**Akhirnya chapter 5 selesai juga, maaf yah kalo ceritanya Gaje dan OOC banget atau apapun itu namanya. Saia memang masih butuh masukkan dari para Senpai ^-^v**

**Oh ya, kalo ada miss typo Saia juga kami minta maaf ya. Saia juga udah berusaha supaya ga ada miss typo, tapi kalo masih ada ya tolong dimaafkan saja yah yah yah... #Plakkk!**

**Saia sangat berterima kasih bagi yang mau mennyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini, dan saia juga banyak berterima kasih bagi para pembaja yang mau meninggalkan review. Jangan lupa review lagi yah!**

**Jangan lupakan satu hal yang sangat penting yaitu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW please ! XD**


End file.
